During selected medical operations, various hypodermics such as intravascular needles and/or catheter may be introduced into the patient's arm to supply fluids, anesthetic or probes to selected regions of the body. To facilitate proper insertion of these hypodermics and to prevent inadvertent removal thereof by the patient or the operating room staff, obstetrical operating room table arm supports are positioned adjacent the operating table on which the patient is supported. Towels are placed over the arm support to absorb any blood from the patient's arm. The patient's arm is typically secured to the arm support by wrapping adhesive tape around the patient's arm, the towels, and the arm support. This method, though effective to secure the patient's arm, requires that the tape be forceably removed from the patient's arm. This can be a painful experience for the patient and may damage the skin of patient's arm. Removal of the tape leaves unsightly and unsanitary adhesive residue on the bedside support and the patient's arm. The towels may absorb blood or other body fluids discharged thereon, but do not prevent such body fluids from contacting the bedside support. Therefore, after each operation the bedside support must be thoroughly cleaned to remove adhesive residue and contaminating body fluid.